Young Justice at Walmart
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: 'Oh, no Robin and Wally have teamed up. Artemis, no! Not you too M'gann... Kaldur, thank god you are the only- what are you doing with that cart? Oh, jeez, why did Superman suggest this' Snippets of the team at Walmart! Thank you to Dove Jackson for sparking this idea! No, I do not own Walmart. Crack fic
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Young Justic! Do I look like I'm made of money?!**

* * *

Robin looked around with a mischievous grin on his face. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out two items, glue and a quarter. With his creepy cackle he put glue in the middle of the quarter and set it in the middle of the aisle, he looked around before ninjaing to the top of the shelves.

Waiting for his prey to fall into the trap.

 _*TWO HOURS LATER*_

Robin was rolling on top of the shelve with laughter that would make the Joker jealous. So far 15 people have fallen for the glued quarter.

"Robin," Kaldur sighed and rested his arms on his cart. "This is why I don't bring you to Walmart."

"Hey, look!" Wally yelled from the trolling aisle. "A quarter!"

Kaldur wondered how he even became friends with these people.

* * *

"THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" Wally yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran around Walmart with a cackling Robin in an empty cart.

"Remind me to never bring these two to Walmart ever again," Kaldur turned to a giggling Megan.

"Is this what all humans do at Walmart?"

"No."

* * *

Robin hummed the 'Mission Impossible' theme song as he ninja'd around people and stole items from other people's carts when they weren't looking.

"Da, da, da, dana, da, dannana, dannana, dannana."

"Robin, stop,"

* * *

 **Hello people of the Young Justice Fandom!**

 **I would like to thank Dove Jackson for giving me the idea for this story from their fanfic 'Random Text', please check it out it had me laughing so much.**

 **Please review prompts of this so the story shall go in!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the first crack fanfic I have ever made sooooooooo I'm enjoying this very much.**

 **1...2...3...Nope I can't buy Young Justice with three dollars so I don't own it.**

* * *

Artemis watched with an amused smirk as Wally and Robin jumped into the ball-holder-thing with wild laughs.

"Come on, Artemis!" Wally laughed as he threw a ball at Robin.

"Yeah, Arty! Join in on the fun!" Boy Wonder effortlessly caught the ball and threw it at the red-haired teen's head.

"Nope, I won't bend to the pressure," Artemis rolled her eyes and rolled the cart towards the food area.

* * *

She bend to the pressure.

And that was shown when the three teammates rode around the store in their cart.

They were banned from that Walmart thirty minutes later, but all agreed to do an outing like that again.

* * *

 **Please send suggestions in reviews or PM. I'll make sure that I'll put your username in the section.**

 **The chapters will either be short or long, it depends on if I've written it on paper of Docs.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a nice day! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

Robin walked up to the return counter and smiled brightly at the person.

"Kon'nichiwa, tabemono tsūro ni watashi o misete moraemasu ka?" He asked.

The young man at the counter looked confused. "I'm sorry I don't know that language."

Robin nodded in fake understanding. "Oh, mi puoi capire ora?"

"Again, I do not understand," the employee was starting to get slightly annoyed.

The disguised Boy Wonder furrowed his eyebrows. "Vous les américains sont très instruits," he shook his head in what seemed like disappointment while Wally and Artemis were cracking up around the corner.

"What are you saying?!" The employee cried out as Robin left.

* * *

"All clear," Robin whispered as him and Wally jumped out of the air vents and into the Wal-Mart manager's office.

"Ready, Rob?" Wally smirked as he walked towards the intercom-phone-thing.

"Always."

The redhead grabbed the phone-thing and pushed the red button. **"Hello Wal-Mart shoppers! This is Wal-Man and his best friend Robbie and we are here to bring you the Intercom Talk Radio!"**

Wal-Mart employees everywhere were either trying to figure out what is happening or were very confused.

 **"Right now we are gonna bring you-,"** there was a loud knocking.

 _ **"Who is in there?! Unlock this door!"**_

 **"Oh, Rob! ABORT! ABORT!"** There was the sound of shuffling and the door opening with loud footsteps following it.

 **"Where did they go?! Turn off the intercom!"**

No one saw two boys suddenly appear walking out of the bathrooms that looked like they were trying to hold back laughs.

* * *

 **What those words mean:**

 _ **"Hello, can you show me the food aisle?"**_

 _ **"Oh, can you understand me now?"**_

 _ **"You Americans are very uneducated"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm made of money?!**

* * *

 **Suggested by so in her own head**

"Ready?" Artemis asked with a competitive smirk.

"You're on," Wally returned the smirk and looked forward.

Robin stood between the two carts that the couple were ready to bolt with. "I want a clean race, no spitting, no smashing, no cussing (Artemis), no cheating, and absolutely no powers ("Awwwww")," his professional frown turned into a mischievous grin. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

Artemis and Wally both bolted down the aisle before hopping into the carts when they believe they got their desired speed. They sped across the store, no one truly knowing who will win.

 _*TEN MINUTES LATER*_

The three teen heroes stared at a very trashed Walmart before they got kicked out.

"Which Walmart next?" Robin asked as they calmly walked away.

"How about the one of Cod Street?"

* * *

 **Please keep suggesting prompts, this was so much fun to write. Don't worry Apirlviolinist, I have yours written and ready to update! Man! This story makes me so happy and giggly. I was literally being so salty because one of my brackets popped off (Again) at 2AM, it was the same one I recently fixed too!**

 **IMPORTANT QUESTION!**

 **How would you guys feel about a Young Justice & How To Train Your Dragon crossover, where someone may or may not befriend a dragon (spoilers)?**

 **Like it or not, I already started writing it in a junk yard.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Me own Young Justice or Walmart? I wish on the Young Justice part**

* * *

Robin tilted his head when a noise filled his ears. He was browsing the toy aisles with Wally when the speedster ran off on him.

"Nananananananan."

It sounded like the noise was getting closer.

"Nanananananana Batman!"

Suddenly, some ginger kid in a plastic Batman mask popped in front of him. Robin jumped to the top of the shelves with a gasp. He glared at a laughing Wally through his sunglasses.

"You're like a cat!"

"I. Hate. You."

* * *

 **Suggested by Apirlviolinist**

Kaldur was peacefully walking in the movie section when Wally ran up to him in a panic.

"Kaldur, something terrible happened!"

"What happened, my friend?" the Atlantean asked calmly.

"Robin ate a whole bunch of candy and I lost him."

*25 Minutes Later*

"Look, I said I was sorry!" Robin yelled as the team walked through the parking lot, all looking like they walked through a tornado.

They got banned from another Walmart.

* * *

 ***closes story book* And that is why you don't give Robin sugar, kids. I hope that was what you wanted Apirlviolinist. I've been hit by tons of Writer's Block on all my posted stories.**

 **Please suggest ideas because I'm all out of them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Me own Young Justice or Walmart? I wish on the Young Justice part**

* * *

Wally and Robin stood on opposite sides of the toy aisle, facing each other. With the flick of their wrist two plastic lightsabers extended. Wally's glowed red, while Robin's was green.

"I will end your reign of terror, Darth Robin," Wally spoke in a mock deep voice.

"You can try, West," Robin cackled.

Artemis, M'gann, Conner, and Aqualad watched the show from on top of one of the shelves.

"If you won't join me, than I will end you," The Boy Wonder leapt at Wally and swung his fake lightsaber down, the redhead blocked this attack. They are, of course, just playing around. If this was an actual fight than Robin would have beaten his bestfriend in a sword battle.

"Go Robin!" Artemis cheered, which earned a slight glare from Wally. Robin took that moment to twist the lightsaber out of the redhead's hands.

"What?!" Wally cried as Robin now held a lightsaber in each hand.

"You lose, West," The Boy Wonder smirked. Then both boys fell on the ground with laughter as their friends and the people that gathered to watch the show clapped.

* * *

Wally pretended to look at paper towels as slight shuffling could be heard behind the pile.

"How's it going?" The redhead whispered.

"Almost finished," Robin spoke quietly back, a bit more shuffling. "Done."

Wally nodded and glanced around, no one was in the aisle. He quickly walked through the small gap between the brands of paper towels, inside he looked around to see a blue beanbag chair and a red beanbag chair. Robin was sitting in the blue one, typing something on his phone.

"Did you hack their wifi?" Wally sat on the red beanbag chair and pulled out his phone.

"Yep, Mallwart."

"Thanks."

* * *

 **Mallwart is an inside joke between my Dad and me, couldn't help but add it in. If this is Walmart's actual wifi password...wow, I can play Guess the Wifi Password really well.**

 **Please suggest prompts, if you guys have Conner/Superboy ones please PLEASE suggest them. I want to add him in more and write him better. 'Cause I am not good at writing that poor boy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OH CRUD. I'm an complete mess right now. This is shorter than normal, but my new cat is attacking my foot and slamming her face in to my laptop so.**

 **Disclaimer: Me own Young Justice or Walmart? You're funny, that's funny.**

* * *

Roy sighed tiredly as he walked through the Walmart parking lot. Jade sent him to pick up some more diapers from Lian. The redheaded archer walked through the motion sensing door only to be stopped by a Walmart employee.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you are not allowed in this Walmart," She told him.

"What do you mean?" Roy raised an eyebrow. "I've only stepped foot in this Walmart twice."

"You have been banned from every Walmart in Star City," The lady told him.

"How could I-" Suddenly it hit the archer, his face turned red and turned his head to the sky. "ROBIN! WALLY!" He yelled into the sky.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stop yelling and leave or I'm going to call security."

* * *

"Robin, get down from the furniture display," Kaldur sighed.

"But this chair is actually comfortable!" Boy Wonder whined. He was sitting in a reclinable chair displayed on a shelf in the furniture section.

"Really?" Wally asked. He climbed onto the display and sat on the couch. "Dude! You're right!"

"Wally, Robin, get down from there, please," M'gann worriedly begged the boys.

"Don't worry, M'gann, we're fine," Robin waved her off.

"Hey, you two! Get down from there!"

"Son of a Starbucks!"

* * *

 **FOR ANYONE HERE THAT IS ALSO READING TESTING THE BONDS OF FRIENDSHIP DON'T WORRY! I'M WORKING ON IT!**


	8. Chapter 8

***Cricket sounds* Where did everybody go?**

 **Internal voice: No one likes you story anymore, it's old**

 **Oh, okay. I guess if they're tired of it I can't do anything**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

Kaldur was innocently and calmly looking at the movies in the DVD section. Maybe the team can have a nice movie night for next week's team bonding.

He was looking at _Nemo_ when it happened.

"GET DOWN MISTER PRESIDENT!" Wally and Robin yelled before they tackled the poor, unsuspecting Atlantean to the ground. Suddenly, M'gann, Artemis, and Conner joined in on the dog pile. Everyone was laughing, including Kaldur.

"But Kaldur isn't the president…"

* * *

Wally stood alone in the video game section, he glanced around to make sure no one was around. Empty. He took a deep breath and yelled one word at the top of his lungs.

"MARCO!"

Four different voices responded. Sounding a lot like Robin, M'gann, Conner, and Artemis.

"POLO!"

One could never be sure though ;-)

* * *

M'gann and Conner walked hand and hand down the art aisle and looked at the art supplies in wonder.

Suddenly, Wally sped by. Right between them, breaking apart the once held hands.

"Red Rover!" He yelled and ran away before Conner would pummel him to the ground.

* * *

 **I had so much giggles with this chapter :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am very tired.**

 **And failing Geometry.**

 **Help.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the beautiful cinnamon rolls that are used in Young Justice**

* * *

 **Suggested by jade the dragon queen**

Wally watched Robin out of the corner of his eyes. That boy was planning something, big. Every time Wally looked at Boy Wonder he was checking his watch.

Noon is when it happened.

They were looking at the TVs when all of them changed to a Kid Flash tripping complementary video. That lasted three hours.

He tripped a lot.

"Robin?"

"Yes, Wally?" Acting innocent.

"You are _so_ lucky we are in public."

* * *

 **Suggested by EpicKiya**

Conner was looking at a giant pyramid of ketchup bottles.

"Ppphhhhh," A voice next to him whispered. Conner looked over to see a stranger wearing a hoodie and sunglasses.

"Yes?" The Boy of Steel raised an eyebrow.

"I dare you to knock down the display," The stranger whispered.

"But the employee worked hard to set it up," Conner narrowed his eyes.

"The guy that sets it up gets paid a bonus, you'll be doing them a favor."

The black haired teen tilted his head, considering it. Then he shrugged and walked over to the pyramid of ketchup bottles. He reached to the bottom and pulled one of the end bottles out. There was a loud crash and the boles were all over the floor.

"That was fulfilling."

* * *

 **It is getting very hard to get the modivation to write for this story.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
